


kings college | a modern Au hamilton fic

by Karkat_kinnie_on_main



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Modern Era, Multi, this is a repost/rewrite of an old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_kinnie_on_main/pseuds/Karkat_kinnie_on_main
Summary: this is a repost (and rewrite) of an old fic called young lovers (which was published under the account littlebabeyevan)john laurens in a freshman at kings college, he makes fast friends, one of them being his roommate alex. wacky college hijinks, some angst, some fluff, badda bing badda boom





	1. first day

John gulped as he stared up at the prestigious kings college. It was his first day as a freshman and he couldn't be more nervous. August 2020, life was already hard as is. Adding college to the mix was just icing on the complicated cake. With shaky hands the boy looked down at his paperwork.  
“Dorm 776…”, he muttered out, it was now or never.  
Taking a deep breath, he began to walk inside. It was a lot to take in, he looked around in astonishment at the huge group of people. He gripped his suitcase tighter and went over to the large map.  
He needed to make his way to the 7th floor, easy enough right?  
The areas became less and less packed as he finally arrived at an elevator. about 3 other guys were on, bickering about something.  
“Why would we get him a potted plant that's a stupid gift”,one with a french accent proclaimed  
“It's housewarming you swine it's not stupid”,a short yet strong one replied.  
“Why are we arguing about housewarming gifts”, the bald one sighed.  
John looked down at his feet, was everyone in the college like this?  
“You're scaring the poor freshman”, the french one objected, gesturing towards john.  
The curly headed boy blushed, pretending to be ever so interested in his chuck taylors rather than the conversation.  
“What kind of gift would you give to someone who's in a new place”, the short one questioned.  
How long was this elevator ride?  
“Depends on what they like,can't generalize presents”, John shrugged, gripping his suitcase so hard his knuckles went pale.  
“Forgive them, they're a bit eccentric”,the bald one reassured, rolling his eyes.  
“It's fine, no worries”, John replied. These guys seemed like good friends, maybe we’ll have classes together.  
Finally the doors opened and the four stepped out into the open.  
“See you around freshman”,the shorter shouted as they walked off.  
“Hercules don't be rude”,the Frenchman slapped him on the shoulder.  
John laughed to himself at the encounter before walking down the nearly empty halls to find 776.  
Finally he found it, at the very end of the west hall.  
Should he knock? It was his room after all but what if his roommate was changing clothes, then it'll be awkward! Or the start to a budding romance?  
No, he didnt need to think about things like that right now. There was already enough on his plate.  
Taking one last breath, he opened the door.  
It was a simple large dorm, one half was already set up so his roommate must have been there for a while. He walked in, setting down the suitcase on the mattress.  
The other half of the room was nicely decorated if he did say so himself. Fairy lights hung over a shelf heavily stocked with different books, next to it was a desk that had a small lamp and a laptop.  
The bedding was simple, just red and grey.  
It wouldn't take long for John to unpack, he brought the essentials and a few extra. His side of the room was essentially the same setup: a desk, a bed,a dresser and a shelf.  
He put a couple of small things on the shelf, a stuffed turtle and a potted plant. Then hung up posters from his emo phase  
Placing his comforter on the bed, and clothes in the dresser, he sat down with a smile.  
Feels like home  
As he looked around the room, the door twisted open.  
A boy who looked to be about the same age as him walked in. his brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore thin rimmed glasses.  
He was cute  
His eyes widened,”oh you must be my roommate, i'm Alexander”, he gave a small smile that made johns heart flutter.  
“John, john laurens”,the shorter boy stuttered out.  
This was such a cliche.


	2. its the freshman

Alexanders POV

There was something about john laurens, the way a vermilion blush just barely managed to make it onto the boys tan skin. The way curls of hair fell over his face, messy yet perfectly framing it. The way you could smell peppermint and firewood on him if you walked by close enough. John Laurens was muse for writing, and that was exactly what Alex intended to act on.  
The boy looked flushed and nervous, twiddling his thumbs and tapping his foot,  
Alex noticed these minor details in the seconds they introduced themselves, he was always detail-oriented on every little thing.  
He could tell they were gonna be good friends.  
As Alex sat down, a gentle knock hit the door.  
“Come in”, he yelled, settling down with a book.  
Led by Aaron, his friends walked in holding a potted plant.  
“We got you a plant, housewarming”,Hercules laughed, placing it on the desk on his side.  
He suddenly gasped as he looked at john,”it's the freshman from the elevator”  
“Oh my god they were roommates”,Lafayette followed.  
The group laughed at the outdated reference before continuing, “angelica Schuyler is holding a party over at the sorority house, everyone's gonna be there”,Hercules explained with a smile.  
“Is Aaron gonna drive our drunk asses around again”,Alex laughed  
“Of course i am”  
It became settled that the group was going to the party  
“You too freshman, also what's your name so we can stop calling you freshman”,Lafayette questioned.  
“John laurens”,he said a little bit more confidently.  
It was sure to be a night to remember, the rest of the guys went off to their rooms leaving john and Alex alone. The party started at 10 and it was barely past 3 o’ clock.  
Time for awkward small talk.  
third person POV

"nice posters",Alex laughed at the band posters plastered over johns side of the room.  
"Ronnie Radke could like, step on me and id say thank you", john looked wistfully to the falling in reverse poster, the familiar blush creeped its way back onto his face as he worried about Alex's political views.  
"honestly he could hit it for free", Alex smiled, putting his book down and looking at john with bright eyes. john let out a breath of relief, at least he wouldn't have to deal with familiar values.  
"lets play 20 questions",the curly haired boy spurted out. Alex smiled, already thinking about questions to rapid fire.  
"favorite book?"  
"its kinda a funny story by Ned Vizzini",laurens said off the top of his head before continuing,"favorite movie?"  
"the royal tenenbaums"alex said after a moment

before the two knew it, 20 questions had turned into 55 and they were sitting on the floor having deep conversations.  
"if you sit out on the roof, and look up at that Carolina sky...", john trailed off with that smile on his face. "it makes you forget anything that was ever wrong"  
Alex smiled at the genuine words, the boy was sweet that was for sure. weirdly, he felt the need to take care of him.  
"fellas its party time",Lafayette yelled from outside the door.  
"ok,ok outfit check",Alex stood up smoothing out his shirt.  
john wore a pastel blue shirt alongside simple jeans that sagged a little at his sneakers.  
Alex wore a collared shirt under a dark red sweater, also with simple jeans that were cuffed high up to reveal clean white socks under sneakers.  
"we look fresh to death", john smiled. the two left the room with bright smiles.  
"party time", hercules giggled, they had obviously been pregaming.

the Schuyler sisters were famous at the college, mainly because their father donated a buttfuck ton of money, so much that we now have the "Schuyler east hall". they were all apart of the sorority that they founded themselves and held parties frequently. so tonight was an average tuesday, the party would have a little bit of alcohol but the sisters would be damned if they caught anyone doing hard drugs in their house. some kid named charles lee got caught with xannies at last years big bash and they got him expelled. however, they always made sure the parties were fun for everyone.  
the gang pulled up in aarons convertible, slightly tipsy and ready to party. "thank you ever so much mr. burr", alex slurred as he exited the car. him and john had had a few sips on the way over.  
the 4 made their way to the front door which was already open. the party was just beginning to get interesting, the youngest Schuyler sister,Peggy was making shots at the bar. the oldest, angelica,was doubling checking that any rooms that need be were locked. the youngest, Eliza, was greeting people at the door.  
"welcome", she smiled warmly,each person shook her hand as they walked in. the house was nice for sure, high ceilings and moderately nice furniture.  
a few groups of people had already shown up, talking among themselves,dancing to music that quietly played and things on those lines.  
"drinks!",Lafayette yelled, rushing towards the bar. the rest followed him laughingly, preparing for a long night


End file.
